Computer systems and displays are used for rendering data points for viewing by users. In cases with very large data sets, such as millions of points in a two-dimensional (2D) space, rendering such large data sets leads to a cluttered display space, as well as using large amounts of computer system and display resources, including memory and processing cycles, as well as having long rendering times and lack of scalability. Current approaches to displaying such very large data sets implement sampling of the data points at regular intervals, which leads to loss of fidelity of the overall data, and may lead to outlying data points being ignored.